Inconfundível
by Loony Black
Summary: Ginny tinha dois desafios: diferenciar Fred e George e entender o Cupido. Numa tarde, entre pipocas e segredos, ela vê que nem tudo é feito para ser entendido e aprende a identificar Fred. [Incesto! Oneshot, PG, PoV e fluffy! Entre!]


ooo Finalmente, a short que eu havia mencionado em Fields Of Innocence. Demorei, né?... -coça a cabeça- mas enfim, postei. A minha preguiça está sendo tanta com isso aqui que nem passei pra html XD mas vai assim mesmo. ;p Agora vamos aos avisos: 

Ginny PoV (ou seja, do ponto de vista dela), incesto Fred/Ginny. Não gosta, não leia! Poupe-nos de aborrecimentos... ù.u Humor/romance, meio fluffy. -exclamações- Ok, eu sei que não é o meu estilo - aliás, eu ia fazer angst, mas quando escrevi estava bem humorada demais pra isso. XD Avisos dados, enjoy it eaperte o "ok" lá embaixo e_ me mande uma review_! zo/

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e demais personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, só a ela e mais ninguém. Eu ainda acho que dar o Remus ou o Lucius pra mim não faria mal nenhum, né, mas... -rolling eyes-

* * *

Idênticos. Mas não pra mim. Ao menos, não mais. 

Eu até estava me acostumando a diferenciar eles. Não totalmente, afinal Fred e George são iguais até o último fio de cabelo. Mas de uma forma que eu não gostaria, Fred se destacou para mim.

Ok. Ninguém manda no coração; alguém faz o favor de nos fazer se apaixonar. Eu disse favor? Caham. Eu quis dizer maldição. Principalmente quando se é Ginny Weasley e se descobre apaixonada por Fred Weasley (irmão, por acaso do destino).

Não sei bem quando tudo começou. Sempre admirei profundamente os gêmeos, sua capacidade de desafiar as pessoas, mentir deslavadamente, e aprontar todas. Mas quando a parte ruim da coisa começou, não sei bem. Sempre fui paparicada por eles. Até mais do que por Bill, Charlie ou Percy. Acho que eles queriam me transformar num tipo de "herdeira" de todas as suas maluquices. Eu tenho uma veia meio sacana mesmo.

Sei que notei Fred num fatídico verão dos meus 15 anos. Pisei em casa, bati o olho nele e - puf! - o maldito Cupido jogou sua flechinha infame em cima de mim. Eu me senti muito mal. Mas não mal, psicológicamente falando. Eu fiquei mal de verdade.

Nas primeiras semanas eu até agüentava. Mas começou a ser horrível, simplesmente horrível, ver ele todos os dias e suportar aquela coisa teimando em desejá-lo dentro de mim, ainda que eu tivesse plena consciência de que ele era meu irmão. Não havia coisa pior do que quando ele resolvia dar atenção à mim. Ou melhor, havia, sim: era quando ele resolvia me fazer cócegas ou me importunar com ataques de beijos. Eu me sentia a pior pessoa do mundo. Uma nojenta, uma perturbada, uma louca incestuosa.

Bem, tudo isso se refletiu fisicamente em mim, e nas últimas duas semanas de férias eu fiquei de cama, vomitando toda vez que eu comia algo (ou mais exatamente, quando Fred vinha conversar e brincar comigo depois de eu ter comido algo), com uma febre que oscilava entre 37º e 41º, suando frio e delirando. E, pra completar toda a minha desgraça, Fred insistia em ficar cuidando de mim.

Obviamente, eu não melhorava nunca, daquele jeito. Ele passava noites a fio sentado do meu lado, com uma toalhinha úmida tentando baixar a febre que não abaixava com nenhuma poção. E eu lá, entre o mundo real e o dos delírios, vendo mamãe entrar pela porta e falar comigo ou Tom sussurar palavras doces no meu ouvido, quando na verdade apenas havia Fred tentando me puxar para a realidade.

Mamãe às vezes expulsava Fred e revezava com ele. Nos últimos dias da minha febre, ele ficou ao meu lado. Faltavam apenas 6 dias para a ida para Hogwarts, e eu não melhorava. Já haviam me levado no St. Mungus mas nada passava minha febre. Só eu sabia que ela era psicológica. Mas eu também não agüentava mais guardar segredo. Então, numa noite em que Fred estava sentado no chão, na altura dos meus olhos, e eu estava balançando entre o delírio e o real, eu ouvi ele murmurando, meio para si mesmo:

- Ah, Ginny... por que você não melhora? Ninguém descobre o que você tem, e essa febre não abaixa... estou tão preocupado... - ele suspirou, e até hoje eu não sei se eu estava lúcida ou não, só sei que falei:

- Fred, ninguém sabe por que eu estou doente porque eu estou doente por dentro. - ele me fitou, intrigado e também sem saber se eu estava delirando.

- É? E você está doente do quê?

- Eu estou doente de amor, Fred. De um amor que eu não deveria sentir. - ele pareceu se enriçar como um gato atento.

- Você está doente por causa de quem, Gin?

- Por sua causa. Eu estou apaixonada por você, Fred. E isso não me deixa em paz. - a última coisa que eu me lembro foi de vê-lo sério, apertando os lábios numa linha fina, e mergulhando a toalhinha na bacia de água para torcê-la e molhar a minha testa. Então acho que eu dormi, ou delirei de uma vez.

No dia seguinte, quando eu acordei o sol mal estava nascendo. Fred (oh, meu irmão mais preocupado!) cochilava com a cabeça encostada na parede. Que coisa mais detestável senti naquele momento... ele me pareceu mais bonito do que eu pude lembrar. A luz laranja fraca, vinda de trás das cortinas, fazia-o ficar ainda mais ruivo, e a sua pele brilhar como veludo. Sim, eu sou uma romântica incorrigível, mas junte isso com o fato de eu me apaixonar por alguém que mora na mesma casa que eu e essa pessoa, desafortunadamente, ser meu irmão.

Mas notei algo. Ou melhor, a falta de algo. Onde estava aquele enjôo terrível? E a sensação de tortura e pecado? Haviam sumido. Não estava com febre, também. Acho que foi o fato de eu ter desabafado.

Oh-oh.

Eu desabafei. Eu contei à ele o meu segredo. Oh, estava encrencada. Realmente, realmente encrencada. Achei que seria injusto deixar ele dormindo daquele jeito torto, então eu cutuquei ele, que acordou com um susto.

- Gin! Ai, caramba, eu cochilei sem querer... o que foi? Tá com alguma dor? Tá com fome? - ele colocou a mão na minha testa, e soltou um suspiro - Você está sem febre. Ainda bem. Eu estava ficando preocupado mesmo, Gin-gi... - ele apertou a minha bochecha, enquanto eu tentava não corar. Ah, maldita timidez, maldita paixão, maldito parentesco.

- Eu estou bem, Fred. Só te acordei pra você ir dormir. Ficou aí cochilando, duvido que tenha dormido direito.

- Não, não-- - ele bocejou, e eu o olhei seriamente - É que está muito cedo. Mas eu não dormi mal, não. - começamos uma pequena briga, eu insistindo para que ele fosse dormir e ele insistindo para que eu voltasse a dormir. Que foi interrompida por um alto ronco do meu estômago, que pela primeira vez em dias pediu comida. Fred sorriu.

- Eu vou na cozinha buscar alguma coisa pra você comer. - eu assenti e ele saiu.

- Ginny! - ele apareceu na porta. Eu sentei na cama e levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Ué, você não ia na cozinha, Fred? - ele riu.

- Eu sou o George, Ginny. Acordei pra ir no banheiro e resolvi dar uma passada aqui. Já acordada?

- É... acordei por causa da fome. Fred foi na cozinha buscar alguma coisa.

- Acordou melhor?

- Muito melhor. Estou sem febre nenhuma - eu sorri - E o meu enjôo passou.

- Que bom! Bom, agora eu vou voltar pra cama, tá? - ele me mandou um beijo, e eu mandei outro.

- Bom sono.

- Obrigado. - George disse, indo embora. Eu suspirei, estava pensando se eu tinha realmente falado para Fred que gostava dele eu se eu delirei. Ele estava tão... normal. A possibilidade me aliviou, mas me desanimou um pouco também. Senti que nunca mais ele poderia ficar sabendo do que o Cupido (maldito seja, mais uma vez) fez comigo, essa pobre garota ruiva de 15 anos apaixonada por seu próprio irmão.

A parte mais patética da coisa era que ele tinha um irmão gêmeo e a garota ainda não sabia diferenciar os dois. Ainda. Mas eu saberia em breve.

Fred apareceu com uma bandeja cheia de coisas gostosas. Torrada, pão caseiro, geléia, mel, suco de abóbora... me ajeitei na cama e comecei a comer como se eu não tivesse comido há dias. Bem, era verdade, pois tudo o que eu comia eu botava pra fora, então tecnicamente, era a primeira vez que eu comia em dias.

Fred não desgrudou de mim. Bem, isso já não era tão detestável, já que eu não mais ficava enjoada com ele por perto. Ele parecia sereno, e várias vezes disse que estava contente por eu ter melhorado. Ah, claro, meu irmão adorado. Afinal, quem quer ver a caçula ruim?

Quando eram sete horas mamãe acordou. Me deu mais uma poção e mandou eu ficar de molho na cama. Ela tinha que sair com Rony, Harry e o resto para comprar o material em Hogsmead. Claro que ela não me deixou ir, e ainda me mandou ficar deitada o dia inteiro. Não era nada animadora essa perspectiva; ficar deitada, entediada, assistindo uma coisa trouxa que papai levara para casa (acho que o nome era tevelisão) e sozinha. Mas, para não mais meu desespero e sim alegria, Fred se ofereceu para ficar comigo.

Durante a tarde, ele fez pipoca e ficamos sentados na cama, lado a lado, vendo tevelisão e conversando. Bem, mais conversando do que outra coisa, e da minha parte nem isso, pois eu estava ocupada demais com o braço dele encostando no meu, sentindo o perfume dele e aproveitando os encontros dos nossos dedos na tigela de pipoca (ah Ginny, ah, Ginny! A que ponto você chegou!). Contei o incidente de manhã e ele riu.

- Mas você não consegue nem diferenciar nós dois, Gin? Mesmo depois de quinze anos? - É, foi legal. Mas uma dúvida ainda me incomodava.

No silêncio dos nosso próprios pensamentos, eu tomei coragem (apesar de sentir que o brasão da Grifinória no meu uniforme não tenha me valido de nada) e perguntei.

- Fred... você ouviu o que eu disse ontem? - novamente, tive a impressão de que ele pareceu um gato atento.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre... hmm... o porque de eu ter ficado doente. - eu devia estar muito vermelha, não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da tigela de pipoca. Mas percebi que ele me fitou (e aí a minha vontade era a de enfiar a minha cabeça no meio das pipocas).

- Pensei que você estivesse delirando. - não, não me perguntem como eu consegui fazer isso. Acho que, enfim, o mérito de estar na Grifinória me valeu alguma coisa. Porque, da onde eu até hoje não sei, mas eu tirei coragem de algum lugar e olhei pra ele, falando:

- Não, eu não estava. - aquilo era muito constrangedor. Eu havia me declarado para o meu próprio irmão. E seria bem menos pior se eu tivesse mentido. Mas era verdade, e eu não consegui suportar o peso da surpresa nos olhos dele e voltei a fitar a tigela de pipocas como se ela fosse o último jarro de suco de abóbora do deserto. Bem, eu esperava um grito, uma sugestão de tratamento psicológico (bem que eu estava precisando), um sermão, um papo informal... enfim, eu esperava absolutamente qualquer coisa. Menos o que aconteceu.

Fred levantou a mão e tocou meu rosto. Meu estômago afundou como nunca imaginei que ele poderia. O meu racional dizia que Fred provavelmente estava com pena de mim e ia oferecer algum tipo de ajuda sentimental. Mas o meu coração, batendo feito um louco, dizia outra coisa.

- Ainda que você não estivesse delirando, eu achei uma coisa errada aí. - ele falou, e eu acabei olhando pra ele. Queria que eu não tivesse tido essa idéia, pois percebi que eu não ia conseguir voltar a olhar pra qualquer outra coisa que não fosse os olhos azuis e afiados do meu irmão. - Você tinha dito que estava doente de amor.

- E estava...

- O amor não é uma doença, Gin.

- No meu caso, é. - eu não consegui segurar. Oh, benditos sejam aqueles olhos azuis!

- Não é, não. Por mais estranho e indesejado, o amor nunca é uma doença. Ele é bom demais para ser uma doença, Gin-gi. E, por mais diferente, ele é puro demais para estar errado. - ok. Eu estava a ponto de enfartar. Senti os pelinhos da minha nuca subirem todos quando Fred se aproximou mais de mim. Ok de novo. Aquilo não podia ser o que eu estava pensando. Eu só podia ter atingido um nível alto demais de insanidade para imaginar aquilo. Já podia ver a manchete nos jornais: "Ginny Weasley, filha de Arthur Weasley, é internada no St. Mungus com distúrbios psicológicos avançados." e mais embaixo. "A doce garota de 15 anos enlouqueceu sem motivo aparente". Mas tudo isso tinha sido numa fração de segundo, e logo eu me senti invadida por um azul puro, os olhos do meu querido irmão, que refletiam algo puro também. - Eu não estou doente, Gin. E eu amo você.

Senti as pontas dos dedos dele deslizarem pelo meu rosto, parando na minha bochecha. Fiquei em algo que lembrava um pouco o estado de choque. Era exatamente o que eu estava pensando. Fred esperou que eu caísse na realidade, piscasse e o fitasse de verdade. Então ele me beijou.

Ok, pela terceira vez. Eu poderia desmaiar naquele momento. Sabem toda aquela história de buraco se abrindo embaixo dos pés, sentir-se flutuar, parecer que poderia voar? Esqueça tudo aquilo. É infinitamente melhor. É melhor do que nos mais doces sonhos, nos mais distantes devaneios, nada se compara à sensação real.

Falando em realidade, tudo era tão perfeito que eu duvidei por um momento que fosse real. Mas quando Fred afastou os meus lábios e me convidou a beijá-lo também, eu percebi que não importava mais.

Fosse sonho ou realidade, aquilo era o paraíso.

Eu toquei os cabelos dele, ruivos como os meus, e enrolei os meus dedos neles. Eu não queria largar Fred por nada. Mas, a não ser que eu quisesse morrer asfixiada e levá-lo junto, eu tive que me afastar dele depois para respirar. E, oh céus, como era lindo vê-lo sorrindo daquele jeito para mim! Antes que eu me desse conta, eu abri um belo sorriso também, como não fazia há tempos. E percebi que uma sombra havia desaparecido dos seus olhos. Um peso que eu não tinha notado quando estava lá, mas que agora fazia diferença. Deixava o céu mais límpido, menos nublado. Eu não consegui parar de sorrir, mas ainda assim falei:

- Isso é tão perfeito... eu te amo, Fred. - eu podia chorar com o sorriso dele. Mas eu só conseguia sorrir de volta. (Ah, a paixão que nos torna tolos...)

- Eu também te amo, Gin-gi. - ele me abraçou, respirando fundo nos meus cabelos. Eu suspirei; o que mais eu poderia fazer? Eu estava apaixonada pelo meu irmão, nós tinhamos acabado de nos beijar, ele havia dito que me amava e me abraçado. Um suspiro era a única coisa que poderia sair de mim.

No final da tarde, mamãe e a trupe chegaram. Eu estava tão bem que contrariei as ordens dela e levantei para ir até a sala, ver o que eles compraram. Levei uma pequena bronca, mas que não foi maior que a alegria da minha mãe de me ver completamente bem. Logo eu estava sentada no meio de livros, conversando e brincando com Rony, Harry e Mione. Até que dei por falta de Fred e o notei sentado ao lado de George, que lhe mostrava mais artigos de loja, brincadeiras sem fim. Ele percebeu que eu o fitava, me olhou e sorriu. George, vendo para onde ele olhava, fez o mesmo. E eu percebei que havia algo realmente diferente em Fred. Um brilho no olhar, que o diferenciava de George. Um brilho que eu não tinha notado antes - ou que talvez não estivesse lá.

Mas era algo bonito, sincero e forte, muito forte. Eu voltei a olhar para os livros. Mas toda vez que nós nos olhávamos aquele brilho estava lá. E ninguém mais parecia vê-lo, só eu. Fred me dissera que ele tinha visto um brilho no meu olhar. Acho que é coisa de irmão. Ou talvez, de irmãos como nós.

Desde aquela tarde, mesmo que os gêmeos estivessem com a mesma roupa, o mesmo penteado, e brincassem com os nomes, eu sempre saberia que era Fred. Ele brilhava mais forte. Seu sorriso me parecia maior, os olhos mais encantadores e convidativos que os de George. Agora eu sei que estou longe de ir para St. Mungus, porque não estou doente e nem corro o risco de ficar louca. Apenas estranham o fato de eu sempre saber qual dos dois é Fred. Bom, ninguém sabe, afinal, e ninguém nunca saberá. Cartas inocentes são trocadas o ano inteiro, e passeios igualmente inocentes acontecem nas férias. Mamãe não se conforma de ela mesma se confundir com os dois, e eu saber perfeitamente quem é quem.

É claro que eu sei. Pois, aos meus olhos, Fred se tornou inconfundível.


End file.
